Confessions
by ThatGirlInAGrayCardigan
Summary: Ahkmenrah couldn't do it. He simply couldn't. It was his friendship with Kate that he was risking. Little did the brunette know that her friend had fallen for her. Did she feel the same way? One-shot.


Hi you guys! I'm usually into deep and complicated stories. I love reading them and I'm currently making one for _The Lord of the Rings_. But I wanted to take a break for a while and make a one-shot. It's the complete opposite of grave and serious (but probably complicated, regarding the love life of Ahkmenrah in this fanfiction). I made it for fun and pleasure, so please don't judge too harshly! XD But please do leave a review, and tell me what you think of it. Just to say, please imagine that Kate, my OC, has been around ever since the first movie of _Night at the Museum_. And , to see the video that inspired me (and is the actual beginning of this story), type: Night At The Museum: Secret Of The Tomb TV Promo: Ahkmenrah, Attila The Hun & Dexter in Youtube. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Night at the Museum_ nor its characters.**

* * *

><p>Attila the Hun, with Dexter and Ahkmenrah, sit together on the couch to watch TV. Suddenly, a voice from behind them interrupts, saying, "Hey, you guys."<p>

The trio looked up from the TV screen to see Kate, her hands resting on the edge of the couch's backrest. She was smiling, her brown eyes looking from him to Attila. Attila acknowledged her with a slight nod of his head and a smile, but all Ahkmenrah could do was stare. _Oh, in the name of Ra, she's beautiful_, he thought. Attila then started speaking to Kate in his own language.

"Sorry Attila," her smile turned apologetic, "I don't understand Hunnish, remember?"

"Oh," Ahkmenrah cut in, "He was asking if you'd watch television with us." Gesturing with his hand at a space beside him on the couch, he smiled, trying not to look a liar.

Her smile grew with amusement. She shot her eyes to Attila, who was shaking his head, speaking at bullet-fast speed and holding up his partially-crushed, empty soda can. Kate cocked up an eyebrow and laughed, saying, "You don't speak Hunnish very well, do you?"

Ahkmenrah laughed in embarrassment, his face heating up.

"Don't worry Attila, I actually came over here to give you this," Kate bent down and picked up an ice chest, which she brought near Attila's foot. She lifted the lid to reveal a mound of cans of ice-cold soda. Probably more than Attila could finish, counting the ones he'd already drained. But there was still Ahkmenrah anyway, and maybe herself included if he wasn't joking around. And, how could she forget, there was still Dexter. "But seriously, I've got nothing else to do, so is it fine if I squish in? What do you say, hmm, Dexter?" she cooed at the cute little Capuchin monkey. He raised both arms to the sides, wanting to be carried, and looked up at her with big… _puppy eyes_? she laughed at the thought. She carried him, wrapping her gentle arms around his furry body.

For a moment, Ahkmenrah thought how it would be like to be Dexter. It was ridiculous, he knew, and in imagining it, he discarded the idea. It was altogether very weird and utterly disturbing. But he'd known Kate for a long time already, and he didn't just _like_ her, he knew that. And yet whenever he made hints about his affections… nothing seemed to go right. Once, he gave her flowers for her birthday, only to find out that she was allergic to pollen. The chocolates he wanted to give her in another time Dexter ate up, and the Egyptian sapphire necklace was probably looked at as a token of friendship and remembrance, since it was given upon the announcement of her departure to Amsterdam for less than a year. A part of him said that he ought to stop and be content with the friendship they already shared. But a part was really desperate, telling him to keep at it. And even confess. But he was afraid of her reaction once he _did_ confess. It might ruin their friendship. That was more than he could bear.

"I'll take that as a yes. How about you both?" Kate's voice jarred him back to reality. He nodded, turning back to the TV. Attila, who already had his eyes pasted onto the screen, didn't respond.

So she moved and sat down in between the two men. Ahkmenrah pulled at his cloak to make more room for her. But she was slim, and sat nearer to him, putting Dexter down to the remaining space. But he didn't want to be put down. Instead, he clung to Kate's arm. Then, he suddenly reached up and kissed her on the lips. "Oh, God, what?!" she laughed. Startled, Ahkmenrah and Kate looked down at the monkey, who was making small squeaking sounds, like laughing. He suddenly stuck out his tongue at Ahkmenrah. _The monkey just had to mock me_, Ahkmenrah thought. He couldn't help biting his own lip, and huffed, facing the screen again. But he couldn't focus. His eyes drifted form time to time towards her, watching her watch television. _Goddess Hathor, what is happening to me?_

"What's the problem?"

His look softened. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" he looked over at her. Attila was laughing as loud as anything, and Dexter was over at his shoulder, grabbing popcorn off his bowl.

"Oh, you say when you frown at a funny joke."

"You are not laughing either. And was I frowning?"

"Yes, you were and, I was asking you, and you point the statement back to me."

It was hopeless. Should he do it?

"I just…" he trailed off. Kate was looking expectantly at him. Was he really going to do it?

"I just don't know how to say it in such a way that... will offend you? Or you might laugh, though I want to be taken seriously. You might find it awkward to be with me after I say this... But I know I should. I cannot hold my feelings back any longer. I've loved you for a long time now, and I still do." The words escaped out of his mouth. Why'd he say that, in Ammit's name?

Silence.

_I guess I'll have to kiss our friendship goodbye then_, he thought, feeling his face heat up again.

Then, a hand cupped his chin and turned his face toward Kate's. Smiling and bright-eyed, she said in almost a whisper, "You should've told me so before."

_What? Is this truly happening?_

Kate drew nearer and kissed him. Relief and great joy washed over him in overwhelming amounts. He simply couldn't believe it. He sighed in satisfaction as he wrapped his left arm around her, her head propped against his shoulder. Beside them, Attila and Dexter went on cheering their football team to victory.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p>

I made some changes, since I thought that maybe Ahkmenrah's confession was too abrupt. Ha! What am I talking about?! It is quite abrupt, even if I change anything else. Not much of their relationship together's been seen. So, if I get enough encouraging reviews, I'll continue on and finally post the fanfiction I'm in the process of making, entitled _The Pharaoh's...Girlfriend?_. It also has Kate as the OC of course, plus Ahk.


End file.
